


Let Lips Do As Hands Do

by blumen



Category: The Gentleman's Guide to Vice and Virtue Series - Mackenzi Lee
Genre: Awkwardness, Canon Compliant, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Humor, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love Confessions, Lube, M/M, Morning Sex, Orgasm, POV First Person, Personal Growth, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Sexual Inexperience, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 03:19:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12832215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blumen/pseuds/blumen
Summary: This man is going to kill me.Luckily, unlike just a few days ago, I don't mean that statement literally.Percy sleepily fumbles at the empty space that I previously had occupied, his night shirt crawling further up his thighs. Really, it just isn't fair. No one should be allowed to be that beautiful and be so wonderful at the same time. Better yet, he's not only wonderful but wonderful and mine. My lovely, lovely boyfriend in our bed, in our cottage, and it hits me like a ton of bricks that this is my life now. I'm-dare I say it?-happy.





	Let Lips Do As Hands Do

This man is going to kill me.

Luckily, unlike just a few days ago, I don't mean that statement literally. Percy sleepily fumbles at the empty space that I previously had occupied, his night shirt crawling further up his thighs. Really, it just isn't fair. No one should be allowed to be that beautiful _and_ be so wonderful at the same time. Better yet, he's not only wonderful but wonderful and mine. My lovely, lovely boyfriend in our bed, in our cottage, and it hits me like a ton of bricks that this is my life now. I'm-dare I say it?-happy.

“Mhm, Mont'” Percy mumbles, eyebrows creasing. “Where you gone?”

His shirt hikes up even higher, revealing the soft curve of his buttocks. I retract my previous remark; it is in fact a fantastic arse. With Percy's body catching the sun peeping through the window, making his skin glow a rich bronze, I feel like the richest man in the world, the inheritance be damned. His skin is soft beneath my trailing finger tips yet his unshaven beard scratches me delightfully. I can't even be jealous at his ability to grow facial hair since he looks so bloody handsome with it.

“Mont?” Blearily, he opens his eyes, and smiles when he focuses on me. It feels as if my heart is leaping up my throat. Never have I imagined that anyone, let alone Percy of all people, would ever look at me like that.

“Morning, darling,” I grin. “May I say you look dazzling this fine morning?”

“Monty,” he rolls his eyes while giggling like a fine bell. He stretches, the fine lines of his stomach and arms tensing, before sitting up against the wall. His shirt rides up even higher, and God bless whatever possessed his soul to forego undergarments.

“I don't want to ever get up,” I say, turning onto my side. Leaning on my palm, I look up to find him already staring at me. I extend myself upwards to chase his lips but he stops me with a cheeky finger. He rolls over to reach under the bed where he retrieves a mint leaf and quickly chews. Well, I can't condemn him for trying to be considerate.

“Following the advice of Felicity again?” I ask, and Christ, even I can hear how enamoured I am.

“If we can't use the paste she gave us we can at least do this.”

“I would rather cut off my left testicle than use that rancid tar again.”

Obviously an exaggeration. Well maybe not too much of one. Either way, my teeth haven't fallen out yet so I'll assume I'm doing something right.

“Come here,” and he finally kisses me. Percy's hand curls around my cheek and were anyone else to touch my scars I'd recoil. His mouth opens against mine and I more than willingly comply. He holds me like I'm sacred and who wouldn't feel weak at that?

Percy grasps my thigh and pulls me flush against him, the manoeuvre making me embarrassingly hard embarrassingly quick. Percy, God bless him, either doesn't notice or doesn't say anything. He simply pulls me even closer (if that were even possible.) His hand spans what feels like my entire thigh and never has my more than modest size ever felt so marvellous. I wish I could describe his scent as something other than just intrinsically home and wrap myself in it forever.

It seems that the blood pulsing in my groin region overpowers my brain for a moment and I roll us over so that Percy is above me. I hesitate, opening my eyes to see if I surpassed my boundaries. Percy simply places his hand on my waist and rolls, _rolls,_ (rolls!) his hips against mine and I positively combust. The friction between us fuels the flames licking my gut. If I open my eyes I fear I'll ejaculate immediately. Not that anyone could blame me. This is Percy Newton after all. Percy who slept on the left side of the bed so I could sleep with with my fully functioning over his heart beat every night. Selfless, lovely, Percy who had witnessed and suffered through my every mistake and loves me regardless. Percy who is currently hard against me and sighing my name into my mouth like a prayer. I have never been one for religion but I think I'm starting to get it. Percy could only have been cultivated by a higher divine being.

“Percy,” by some miracle I manage to pull myself away. I try and immediately fail not to stare at the wet sheen on his lips or his heaving chest and think _I did that._ “How far do you want to go with this?”

“However long I last,” Percy laughs breathlessly and surely, no one can be so damn charming without even trying. But I can despair over the perfection that is Percy later. It's an unpleasant though to entertain but...

“Have you...ever...with anyone else?” I wince even before I say it. It's not that there would be an issue if he had but-

“No,” Percy replies and flashes me a wicked grin, “Have you?”

I am firm in my disbelief of magic but Percy certainly provides a convincing counter argument with his mind-reading skills. It's his way of saying it's okay. _Our pasts don't matter because we're here together now._ Just when I think I can't fall any more in love with this man.

I dive back in to claim his mouth, our touch hotter and more desperate this time. His mouth is open and hot and I feel all my breath leave me in a rush. The sheets beneath us are as soft as swan feathers but not as soft as the feeling of his hair between my fingers. Swallowing down my nerves, I pick up the hem of his shirt and pull it to his shoulder. He raises his arms to help and the sight leaves me breathless. Percy's frame is lithe but he has the softest pouch of fat beneath his stomach that I want to bury my face in. He's panting as he matches my wandering gaze. My lungs have suddenly forgotten how to function.

“You're beautiful,” it leaves me in a rushed exhale. His eyes widen and I'm not having any of that; a guy as gorgeous as Percy should know it. “I mean it,” I reiterate.

“Monty,” he exasperates with a blush like a pink sunset seeping into his cheeks.

“You are!” I exclaim and lean down until our foreheads meet. His dark eyes match the intensity of mine and I almost want to cry.

“I love you,” I hadn't meant to say it but I don't regret it at all. Percy's expression is at first hard to read but it gives way to an ethereal smile. If I could I would marry him right now. But I settle for wrapping my hands around his dick instead. He grunts into my shoulder and tightens his grip on my thigh. All I can hear are his feverish pants and my blood pounding in my ears. Years and years of yearning and imagining and it's finally happening.

“Wait, give me a moment,” I say, reaching for lotion on the bedside table that I may have bought for reasons other than moisturising my skin. I slick up my palms and when I wrap my hand around Percy again he shudders.

“Monty,” he groans and a flash of desire ignites deep in my gut. I tighten my grip and twist at the the tip, making him bite his lip. I would commission someone to capture Percy like this, utterly perfect and breathless. However, as it stands, Percy is mine wholeheartedly and being the only one allowed to see him like this is like a head rush, only far more pleasant,

“Monty,” he repeats, more frantically this time. “Mont', I wanna...I wanna touch you too.”

“And I am all too willing to comply,” I had intended to sound more humourous but desire has left me short of breath. When Percy Newton is offering to touch you in a 'more than friends' way it makes it very hard to keep oneself collected. No pun intended. Or maybe it was, who knows, who cares, but I'm already ripping off my shirt. My burning skin appreciates the cool air. Removing my trousers is a far more complex matter which involves some awkward shuffling and quick embarrassment that I'd dampened my undergarments without even being touched. Zounds, I hope I don't erupt the moment he touches me. With my erratic heart beat it's a very likely possibility.

Shyly at first, he touches me and I release a moan like a dying cow. My face prickles but Percy laughs so heavenly I can't even be embarrassed.

“Well, it's good to know years of practising on myself have paid off,” Percy chuckles. The thought of Percy playing with himself would normally be very exciting but right now I have something even better in front of me.

“Just keep touching me,” I pant or am I begging? He quickly finds the sensitive spot beneath my head (magic, I tell you) and he makes sure to take advantage of it. I almost forget I'm supposed to be reciprocating. Well, two can play that game.

I increase my speed exponentially and begin to suck on his neck, feeling something primal within me soar with the taste of salt tickling my tongue. I feel rather than hear his breath catching in his throat. I can't help but smirk as I roughly trace his slit with my thumb.

“Monty,” he groans. I didn't know something as simple as my name could be so utterly arresting. I guess we all learn new things every day. For example, that Percy moaning is quickly becoming my new favourite sound. Also, that when Percy pulls my hair at the base of my neck I let out a sound higher than all of the women I've been with combined.

“Percy,” I whine. He continues to pull but harder that time. “Please.”

“Please what?” Percy grins. Who knew he could be such a tease?

“More,” I moan. Distantly, I feel pride bloom in my chest as the precome gathering at Percy's tip.

He increases his pace, while capturing my lips in a searing kiss that ignites the embers inside of me. I want to give this man my soul, everything I have. I also want to give him a blow job so with much difficulty I drag myself away from him onto the floor.

“What is it?” Percy asks, the usual warm brown of his eyes drowning in lust. His hair, now dishevelled, falls messily into his rosy face.

“Gonna blow you,” I say and grab a pillow to settle my knees onto. I look up at him through my lashes and smile. He has no idea what he's in for. Among my talents of unintentionally (and intentionally) offending the aristocracy, being bastardly charming, and having perfect hair, I give great oral. Although, usually it isn't socially acceptable to brag about such a feat but I feel it's necessary in such context.

I trail my hands up from his ankles to his thighs, smiling at how his hair tickles against my fingers. His skin is a bit dry in places but I couldn't care less as I place a chaste kiss in the corner of his knee. I make sure to avoid the bruises still present from our previous escapades so to not hurt him as I travel further and further up the soft flesh of his inner thigh.

“Oh, Christ,” Percy exhales.

“Nope,” a grin splits my lips, “Just me, Monty. Don't think he'd really approve of this anyway.”

Percy beams at me like a beacon before pausing for a moment.

“I love you,” Percy says, eyes unnervingly sincere. I feel my heart stop.

“What?”

“You didn't give me a chance to say it back earlier.”

“Oh.”

I lower my head, squeezing my eyes shut as I feel my throat close. I don't want to ruin the moment but he's left me utterly defenceless with just three words.

“Oh, Monty, come here,” Percy wraps his arms around my shoulders. His coddling only serves to make the heat prickling my eyes well up into tears. “What is it, darling? Is it what I said?”

I nod, feeling rather like a child, not only for ruining the moment but also for crying at something so stupid.

“Sorry. I'm sorry,” I mumble but Percy only shakes his head. “No one has ever said that to me before. Except maybe my mother when I was young.”

“Well, it's true. I love you, Monty, unconditionally and always. I've always loved you.”

“You're only going to make me cry more, idiot,” but I feel a grin break my voice as I say it. I sniffle, accepting the handkerchief Percy hands to me. “I'm sorry.”

“Don't apologize.”

“Don't tell me what to do.”

We both laugh.

“Do you know what it's like for the person you've been hopelessly in love with for so long to reciprocate as if they had no idea how amazing that is?” I ask.

Percy raises an eyebrow at me.

“I think I can imagine,” he laughs and I can't help but join in.

“'m sorry. I still find it a bit hard to believe sometimes.”

“Well, believe it because I, Percy Newton, love you, Henry Montague,” and he kisses me with such chasteness and tenderness that it's a wonder that I don't turn to jelly.

Damn to hell whatever and whoever has made me feel as if I don't deserve this. I am worth Percy's love, just as he is worth mine and I am not going to sacrifice that for some stupid anxieties. And while ignoring that train of thought is gonna be harder sometimes than others, I have Percy and Felicity and my friends to help me through it. I hope he understands my sentiment in my kiss because there is no way I can successfully articulate that. But judging by the way Percy smiles against my mouth he does.

“Anyway where were we?” I shoot him my trademark crooked grin. I go to get to work but Percy lifts me onto the bed instead and pulls me on top of him.

“I have a better idea,” Percy smiles and I all I can do is trust him wholeheartedly. We move until we are side by side, thighs and chests flush against each other. Percy invites me to his newly plump and cherry-red lips and I accept his invitation, curling my hands around the warm planes of his cheeks. His fingers tap along my frame until it reaches our erections where he grabs us both and twists. Percy swallows my moan and tightens his grasp. We rut against each other, clutching at all we can of each other. From an outside view we must look like animals in heat but I still want more and more and more until there's nothing left to share. It feels just as raw as my first time but better in every single way. There's no inch of our skin not touching.

His hands slide from my hair, down the sweaty plane of my back, to my behind and grasps the mounds there with such a force I feel my hips involuntarily buck. Not that I can hold it against him; I have a rather nice bottom if I do say so myself.

The heat builds and builds within me until all I can feel is the increasing friction between us and Percy's hammering heartbeat.

“P-Percy, I'm gonna-”

“-Me t-too.”

I pull him back to my lips and gasp his name as I come. Warmth exudes from my every pore. My body feels simultaneous heavy and weightless. Percy quickly follows me, letting out a quiet, pleased sigh. We share the silence for a moment, staring at the ceiling with quiet disbelief. My heart feels like it's soaring and when he turns to look at me with a bashful smile it shoots through the roof. Thankfully, it doesn't literally do so. I'd rather not have to contact a repair man.

“Wow,” Percy exhales and all I can do is nod in agreement. “Is it always that good?”

“Only with you.”

We share a look, simply taking in the sight of one another. He kisses me, a simple overlapping of the lips.

“I love you,” he repeats, his eyes crinkling. I run my fingers through his hair, although the gesture is quickly ruined by my hand catching in knots. Well, that's to be expected, after all.

“I love you too.” I reply between our kisses. “Also, I'm gonna have to make up for that halted blow job.”

Percy simply laughs as if to say _you're ridiculous._

“I'll look forward to it.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Please leave a comment if you feel inclined and feel free to point out typos since I know I will have missed some


End file.
